


Awfully Close

by BecaAMM



Series: Discarded [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Parent Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Dean catches your three-year-old daughter colouring the wall with the crayons, he really needs to think fast.





	Awfully Close

“Dea?” Dean called, raising his eyes from the notebook, just to see the little girl painting the wall with crayons. “Hey, Deanna!”

It was around 9:30 pm, well past bedtime to Deanna, but the girl had been just colouring in front of him after a late dinner and he was rather busy with research for a hunt. He couldn’t, at that moment, afford singing to her for 20 minutes so the girl could sleep. Because of it - and with you out - his daughter was colouring a few steps from them. 

When the little girl turned around, he had to hold his ‘dad face’. She looked insanely adorable, holding a guilty look he could clearly see that came from him, squeezing the blue crayon on her left hand. 

“Yes, daddy? “

“You think this is right?” He pointed to the wall. “What did I tell you about walls?”

“Don’ use clayons in 'em.”

 _Shit, she’s adorable_. He exclaimed inside his mind. He loved that girl. 

“Do you need to go timeout? “

He thought she would protest, he really did, but his face basically fell at her response. 

“Okay, daddy.”

Dropping the crayon like it was the simplest request in the world, Deanna walked to the corridor and sat on the small chair they had in there for her timeouts. 

“Er…” Dean opened his mouth but closed it again. “So, you… You think about what you did there and come talk to me after 4 minutes, young lady. “

Besides him, after watching the whole scene, Sam chuckled, making his brother look at him. 

“What?” The older one frowned. 

“She’s so yours.”

Rolling his eyes, he went back to the computer, resuming his research.   
The whole place went in silence for the next minutes, the two brothers concentrated on their reading until Sam frowned. 

“Dean…” He called. “Where’s Deanna?”

Dean’s eyes grew wide.  

“Dea?” He called. “Where are you?”

The two men stood in silence, waiting for the response. 

“Dea?” He repeated. “Deanna, love? “

The two of them stood five seconds in silence, and the girl’s father ran to where she was supposed to be. 

Sat on the timeout chair, leaned on the wall and looking as adorable as ever, Deanna was silently asleep. 

Dean chuckled and sighed in response. 

“One day, you’re gonna kill me.” He whispered, taking her in his arms and walking to her room. 

Laying her down and pulling the covers over her, he smiled. 

If someone told him years ago that his life would be like that, he would laugh at them. 

“I love you, little girl.” He kissed her forehead, even knowing she wouldn’t really process it. “I really do. “

Turning on the star’ nightlight and the baby monitor, he grabbed his own monitor and walked back to the living room with Sam, who arched him an eyebrow. 

“You know Y/N is coming, right? “ He reminded his brother.

“Yep. “

“And you also know that there’s a beautiful blue sun in her recently painted wall.”

The other man made silence for a whole moment before standing up and moving half of the furniture to cover the disaster without making things look weird. 

“You think she’ll fall for that?” His brother chuckled. 

“ Hope so. “

Y/N came home just an hour later, looking tired inside her pencil skirt and button down blouse after pretending to be a cop. 

“Hey, babe.” Dean smiled, seeing her kick the high heels.  
Giving him a peck, she dropped the pad and the recorder she took with her, so Sam could read and listen to the interrogatories and started walking to her room for a well-deserved shower, but stopping in the middle of the staircase. 

“ Is it just me or the room looks different? “ She frowned, looking around. 

The two brothers stared at each other for a moment, both with their best poker faces. 

“ I don’t think so. “ Sam decided. “ It looks pretty normal to me. “

She looked around but just shrugged. 

“ I must be tired. “ She decided. “I’m gonna take a shower and head to bed, okay? “

“ I’ll be upstairs in five minutes.” Dean promised. 

When she was out of their sights, the two looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“That was awfully close.”


End file.
